1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vegetation cutting devices and in particular to vegetation trimmers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different trimming devices have been developed for use in trimming vegetation, such as bushes, grass, etc. One conventional form of such trimmer is a hand-held trimmer having powered means for operating a cutting portion.
Such trimmers are further conventionally utilized in edging operations wherein the cutting means cuts in a substantially upright plane at the edge of a lawn or the like to provide a neat cut boundary. In such applications, the edgers are normally provided with a wand, or elongated handle, permitting the user to move the cutting means along the desired path while the user remains upright.
One example of such a lawn edger and trimmer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,335 of Thomas F. Newton. Another lawn trimmer of such general construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,230 of Sam H. Boggs.
An apparatus for cutting, trimming and edging vegetation and the like is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,776 of George C. Ballas et al. The trimmers of the above discussed patents are typical of those in the present art in that they utilize different cutting means and are arranged to permit the cut vegetation to fall to the ground as the trimmer is moved along the desired boundary path.